List of references
The references in the show: - the "Shut up, you old hag!" running gag is a reference to one of Rene Artois's famous lines: "Shut up, you silly old bat!" from the sitcom Allo, allo - Death the Kid and Hunter's relationship is inspired by the relationship between the characters Niles and C.C. Babcock from the sitcom The nanny - Death the Kid's name is a reference to Billy the Kid - There is a possibility that Earl Devereaux's name may be a reference to a line from the book "Little women": "I can do more, for even your ambitious soul cannot refuse the '''Earl of Devereux' and De Vere, when he gives his ancient name and boundless wealth in return for the beloved hand of this fair lady, now my wife''." It is unknown if the reference is intentional or not. - Gazelle's curvy hips are probably a reference to the song Hips don't lie - Shen's nickname "mr. Scissorfeet" is a reference to the movie Edward Scissorhands - the Warden's design is inspired by the character Willy Wonka from the book Charlie and the chocolate factory - the scene where Lucy meets the Horned king for the first time is inspired by a scene from the movie The tale of Despereaux - the scene between Hunter and Fear in the episode Who banished Hunter after Fear brought him coffee and asks "I brought you coffee, right?" and then Hunter responding angrily with "Espresso." is a reference to a scene from the film The phoney civilization - the nickname that Smarty has for Bonejangles "Bones" is a reference to the Tv show Bones, where the main character has the same nickname -The scene where Freakazoid and Abe dance the "Dance of joy" is a reference to the sitcom Perfect strangers. - The scene in the episode Who banished Hunter, where Kid enters the bar and sees Gimpy asleep on the table in a despressed manner, followed by asking Takashi what happened and then getting a response that he got the sack, is a reference to a scene from Who framed Roger Rabbit. - The whole idea of animals working in zoos as animals is actually inspired by the show Cheburashka. In this show one of the main characters is a crocodile named Gena, who works in a zoo as a crocodile. -The scene in the episode Cronarella where Crona was imagining herself dancing with Kid, while singing Take me home, is a parody of the official music video of the original song itself. Also the outfits they were both wearing during the dream sequence were a direct reference to the 2015 live-action Disney remake of Cinderella. ''Another reference is that ''Ragnarok actually makes a remark on the fact that Crona was unintentionally singing out loud a Cher song, by teasingly calling her Cher. - Renato's dream sequence in the episode The jaguar's new crush is a parody of the music video of the song ''Never gonna give you up''.'' - The chase scene at the beginning of the episode ''How I met your brother is very similar to the chase scene from the Disney animated film Aladdin. - In the episode Greasy and the king, while having a dinner, the pose that Fergus and Elinor were making, is a reference to the iconic mural in the thracian tomb in Kazanlak, Bulgaria. - The scene at the beginning of the episode Levi and the five weasels, where Levi fights against Jasper is similar to a scene from the movie Troy. In the same episode, the scene, where the Toon patrol weasels say "Hello!", from their hiding places, is a reference to the sitcom Allo allo. Also, the entire episode is meant to be a parody of the story Snow White and the seven dwarfs itself - The scene in the episode The septarian's apprentice, where Toffee saves Kid from beating and then has a conversation with him, is similar to a scene from the film Troy. ''In the same episode there is also a scene where Toffee says "''Well, how about that?" while looking directly at the audience, which is a reference to a scene from the movie The Rocky Horror picture show. - the title of each episode is parodying a title of a certain movie or tv show * The title of the episode ''Guardians of family bonds'' is a parody of the movie Guardians of the galaxy * The title of the episode ''The human thief'' is a parody of the movie The peach thief * The title of the episode ''The cartoony civilization'' is a parody of the movie The phoney civilization * the title of ''Who banished Hunter'' is a parody of the movie Who framed Roger Rabbit * the title of ''Pretty killer'' is a parody of Pretty woman * the title of ''Toon patrol: Weasels in suits'' is a parody of Robin Hood: Men in tights * the title of ''The road to Movietown'' is a parody of The road to El Dorado * the title of Specialist in everything heartbreaking is a parody of the film Specialist in everything * the title of Fantastic racism and where to find it is a reference to the movie Fantastic beasts and where to find them * the title of Cronarella is an obvious parody of Cinderella * the title of ''The perks of being a cartoon child'''' is a parody of ''The perks of being a wallflower * the title of Love rumble is a parody of School rumble * the title of ''The jaguar's new crush'' is a parody of The emperor's new groove * the title of Tara the Movietownian is a parody of Zorba the Greek * the title of The swimmer diaries is a parody of The vampire diaries * the title of Wonder women is a parody of Wonder woman * the title of Beauty and the energy vampire is a parody of Beauty and the beast * the title of Greasy and the king is a parody of Anna and the king * the title of With immigrants at the festival is a parody of With children at the seaside * the title of Rules of dating is a parody of Rules of engagement * the title of Amphibian woman is a parody of Amphibian man * the title of Pitch imperfect is a parody of Pitch perfect * the title of The antagonistic picture show is a parody of The Rocky Horror picture show * the title of ''How I met your brother'''' is a parody of the tv show ''How I met your mother * the title of The little siren is a parody of The little mermaid * the title of The septarian's apprentice is a parody of the film The sorcerer's apprentice * the title of The unicorn hornThe unicorn hornis a parody of the film The goat horn * the title of Gender wars: The queens strike back ''is a parody of the film ''Star wars: The empire strikes back * the title of Footsteps in the forest is a parody of the film Footsteps in the sand * the title of Pavophobia is a parody of the film Arachnophobia * the title of Kung fu animals is a parody of the film Kung fu panda * the title of The melancholy of Kyo and Tohru is a parody of the tv show The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * the title of ''This means rivalry'' is a parody of the film This means war * the title of The princess journal is a parody of the film The princess diaries * the title of Home not alone is a parody of the film Home alone * the title of Night at the gallery is a parody of the movie Night at the museum * the title of Peculiarities of the national photofishing is a parody of the movie Peculiarities of the national hunting * the title of Levi and the five weasels is a parody of Snow White and the seven dwarfs * the title of ''Super unnatural'' is a parody of the tv show Supernatural * the title of Jailhouse music is a parody of the movie Jailhouse rock * the title of All about my wife is a parody of the movie All about my mother * the title of Sleepless in Filmville is a reference to the movie Sleepless in Seattle Expect more! Category:About the show